Soulmates and Cheese
by SomewhereBeyondReality
Summary: "She didn't mean any harm by introducing Monica's soulmate. She was just interested in how it would go. But somehow none of her twisted justifications hold up under Monica's protective gaze." Takes place in Season 8 after Phoebe introduces Monica's soulmate. Phoebe's view on Mondler and why she's so critical of Chandler. Chandler/Phoebe friendship. Mondler mush.


**Title:** Soulmates and Cheesecake  
**Author**: SomewhereBeyondReality  
**Rating**: K  
**Summary:** _"__She didn't mean any harm by introducing Monica's soulmate. She was just interested in how it would go. But somehow none of her twisted justifications hold up under Monica's protective gaze."_ Takes place after Phoebe introduces Monica's soulmate. Phoebe's view on Mondler and why she's so critical of Chandler. Chandler/Phoebe friendship. Mondler mush.  
**Disclaimer:** Hi Marta Kauffmen here, I got sick of writing for millions of viewers and making a fortune so turned to fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!  
**A/N:** Phoebe's behaviour towards Monica and Chandler's relationship has always annoyed me. I'm know I'm not the only Mondler fan who got tired to her and Rachel implying Monica could do better, let alone introducing Monica's soulmate to him. With Rachel, it was obvious she was jealous of Monica and Chandler's amazingly adorable relationship (stealing Monica's thunder anyone?) but Phoebe's always been more complex, especially as she supported Ross/Rachel so much and got on better with Chandler in early seasons. This fic explores that. It takes places after 'TOW Joey Tells Rachel' when Chandler freaked out about Monica's so called soulmate.

**X-X**

Maybe she went too far.

Phoebe didn't _mean_ any harm by introducing Monica's 'soulmate'. She was just interested in seeing how their meeting would go. Would there be sparks? Would there be a connection? Would there be blazing lights and a hallelujah chorus?

(Alright, she wasn't expecting _that_ to happen, but there _was_ a spark between her and Don!)

But there was also a very hurt Chandler, and now an even angrier Monica.

And now Monica is putting her hands on her hips and saying irritably. "So apparently 'Don the Cheese Guy' is my soulmate."

Phoebe tries to think of something to say.

"Um...what makes you think that?"

"Well, Chandler. You know, my _husband. _My husband who came home today offering to _stand aside_ so I could run off with Don!"

_Stand aside? _Phoebe realizes Chandler had taken the soulmate thing more seriously than she'd thought. (Especially serious for someone who claimed he didn't even _believe_ in soulmates!). Jeez, does he really think Monica's going to run off with some random guy? Can't he see how crazy she is about him? Every time she _looks _at him her face lights up and she'll kick the ass of anyone who hurts him (including Phoebe) and laughs at his jokes and finds his Annie soundtrack _cute. _This insecurity thing Chandler had going was beyond ridiculous.

Even so, Phoebe feels guilty. She tries to cover it up by saying blithely, "Well, if it's meant to be ..." but Monica just looks at her, disappointed in the answer.

"Why did you do it Pheebs?" She asks quietly. "You _know _how insecure Chandler is. It's taken everything he's got to commit to this relationship. You know he worries about screwing it up and doing something wrong. He's an amazing husband and I've been trying to let him know that. But you keep tearing him down. Why?"

Great, now she feels even worse, her stomach clenching uncomfortably. Why? Why _had _she started being so mean? It was a fair question.

She used to be close to Chandler (admittedly not as close as he and Monica even pre-hook up) but she'd had fun with him, making up superhero names and breaking up together. She wonders what's changed. She wishes she could give Monica a straight answer but everything's too mixed up in her own head to make sense.

She supposes she'd always connected with Chandler (and to a lesser extent Monica) over their screwed up pasts. Joey, Ross and Rachel had their own issues (_hello, three divorces anyone?_) but they hadn't been damaged from childhood like they had.

While Phoebe knows her Dead Mother-Evil Sister-Run Away Father stories are still the worst, she'd felt Monica and Chandler understood. They know what it was to be screwed over from the second you were born. They know about the crushing loneliness that comes from being neglected even if they rarely talk about it. Chandler had been abandoned at boarding school like she'd been abandoned on the streets. Monica felt the sting of a mother caring more about herself than her daughter. Chandler, like her, was forced to grow up too soon and too fast because his parents didn't care enough to treat him like a kid. It wasn't the same but they _got it. _(More than Ross and Rachel who were ridiculously spoiled, and Joey, who cruised through life being well Joey).

And like her, Monica and Chandler have their own issues from growing up. Phoebe knows with everything that's happened to her she's a little weird. And she's ok with that. Why should she care what other people think? She's happy being herself thank you very much, which is something most people have to learn. But yes, not many men can deal with her weirdness permanently. She needs (and wants) someone special. And finding someone special is hard. (She tries not to think about David at this point. Do Rachel and Monica think they're the only ones who want to find The Perfect Guy? She has dreams of soulmates and Happily Every Afters' too!)

It sounds horrible but Monica struggling with relationships had comforted Phoebe. Guys may fall at Rachel's feet but Monica's had a tougher time. Her 11 towel categories and crazy competitiveness are scary. And before now Phoebe's felt comforted by her friend's neuroses because weird is _good_.

But now Monica _has _found someone. Someone who sees' through her issues and quirks...and loves her anyway. More than adores her: Totally, utterly, completely _adores_ her. She's found that someone.

And even worse, that someone is _Chandler_. Insecure, quippy, awkward Chandler. The friend who everyone predicted as the last to get married. The person Phoebe could look at and think: _"He understands." _

Hell he'd even been her marriage back up! (Well third marriage back up). Of course he'd made his own I'll-Father-Your-Children pact with Monica, so really Phoebe never had any claim on him. She knows that if they were all single at forty he'd choose Monica over Phoebe any day. (Even before they fell in love). Phoebe had to force him to accept her marriage deal; he'd _offered _to be with Monica. Perhaps that was a sign that Monica and Chandler were meant for each other and Phoebe would never always be shut out. Maybe she and Chandler were never great friends after all.

And now Chandler's transformed from commitment phobic quirk to loyal, romanticboyfriend (husband!) who smiles more and snarks less and gazes at Monica in a way that makes Phoebe feel insanely wistful. Chandler is getting over his weirdness and parent problems and well...maturing.

And yes, she's thrilled for her friends. They're happier than they've ever been before. But it still stings. Because Monica's found what she's looking for and she hasn't. (On their engagement night Rachel was the one stealing Monica's thunder but Phoebe didn't feel great either).

Maybe watching Monica and Chandler overcoming their issues is difficult. Maybe she misses it when they were all idiosyncratic screw ups. Maybe deep, deep, deep down Phoebe's scared now they've found their Happy Ending and normal life they'll forget about her.

(Come on when you've been abandoned and betrayed by basically everyone in your life, you're allowed to be paranoid! These friends are her first real family and she _won't _lose them. She can't).

So yeah, sometimes she'll criticizes Monica and Chandler. Sometimes she'll tease Monica and say she can do better. Sometimes she'll mess with Chandler's head with this soulmate talk, but only because...

Because...

Because none of her twisted justifications hold up under Monica's protective gaze.

Monica and Chandler are meant to be together. Maybe not on a soulmate, cheese house, food loving, exact favourite movies way but they fit together. They balance each other out. They fit. Tearing them down isn't going to change that for a second, just make them unhappy and angry with her. She needs to get over these fears and be _happy _for them.

So, shrugging, she avoids Monica's gaze, saying "I don't know what you mean."

Monica looks like she knows Phoebe wants to say more and waits for her to speak. Phoebe stays silent, struggling to straighten her tangled thoughts into a understandable sentence. Eventually Monica sighs and talks anyway.

"Look," She says, "I don't care if you think I made a mistake choosing Chandler. I tried competing with you, proving we were a hot couple, a great couple, whatever. And you, for whatever reason can't understand that. Fine. I'm happy with my husband and I _know_ we're good together. But leave _him_ alone. You really hurt him with this soulmate stuff and he can't take you screwing with him all the time. He doesn't deserve it so lay off him ok?"

What? Did Monica just admit _defeat_? Did she say Chandler was more important than winning? Oh wow, this really was true love.

Relieved she doesn't have to say more Phoebe replies quickly, smiling hesitantly. "Um, ok."

Her best friend's expression softens like she senses the regret Phoebe is trying to convey.

Before they can say more Chandler strolls into the apartment, his hair messy and shirt rumpled.

"Hey, what's up?"

Monica smiles at him. "Nothing much. What time are we going out?"

"About seven."

"Where are you guys going?" Phoebe asks, trying to sound normal.

"I'm taking Monica out to eat the best jalepino poppers in all of New York." Chandler says, looking happier than he did earlier to Phoebe's relief.

"Honey," Monica frames her face with his hands. "I said you didn't have to do that."

Chandler just smiles, kissing her gently on the lips. "I want to."

Their kiss deepens making Phoebe feel uncomfortable but thankfully Monica pulls away before it can get too heated.

"I have to go get ready."

"You've got almost half an hour."

"Yes, but do you want your wife to look good or go out wearing sweat pants?"

"You're adorable in your sweatpants!"

"You're biased."

"No, I'm an expert on identifying beautiful women...mostly when they turn me down."

"I didn't turn you down."

"An enigma to have yet to explain."

Laughing, Monica kisses him again and vanishes into her room. Chandler settles into his chair with a newspaper. Given the conversation she just had, Phoebe feels awkward and decides to give them some space. She grabs her bag.

"I'm going to get going."

"Kay, see you Pheebs."

Knowing she has to say something, (she can't leave the guilt gnawing at her), Phoebe stops at the door and calls back lightly. "Oh and sorry about the soulmate thing by the way."

She's not used to apologizing and the words feel weird on her lips.

Chandler glances up from his newspaper, smiling easily.

"Don't worry about it Pheebs." He looks fondly at the bedroom where Monica can be heard moving around. "Mon and I talked, and we're all good. I know you didn't mean to bring Don in."

His instant forgiveness makes Phoebe feel even worse. She'll be nicer to Chandler now, get over her worries of losing them and be happy for her best friends. It's what they deserve.

But a week later after an absolutely horrible date Monica tells her she'll find a great guy too.

_We can't all be as lucky as you Monica, _Phoebe thinks.

Outwardly, she smiles. "Yeah we both will."

_Liar. _

**X-X**

**A/N: I hope that made sense! That's the first time I've reviewed the Mondler relationship from Phoebe's perspective. (I've mostly done Rachel's point of view, though I'm working on a Ross oneshot as well). Phoebe's head is a complicated place but I tried to be consistent to her character. And please review, if you're a writer you know how emails in your inbox give you that happy jump inside!**


End file.
